Itachi and Lust in love
by NoaEdsLover13
Summary: I would consider reading this story because it really really good PLZ R&R! i dont own naruto, i wish, lemon soon, kinda sappy oh well
1. Chapter 1

Itachi and Lust in love

(Flash back)

_I had sparred my little brother's life and went to go meet my companion. _

_She has killed the other part of our clan and I am supposed to kill her now._

_ I stabbed a father caring his dead child and turned to see her watching me._

_ I pulled out my sword and took steps to her. _

_She has always been the one who treated me differently._

_ And so I let her kill half the clan with me. _

_She was innocent before and I have created her into a killer. _

_But in some way she loved it. _

_She loved how I ripped off her angel wings and created he into a s-class killer._

_ I bowed to her as she plunged her sword into a lifeless body to hold._

_ She took steps to me and I could feel her warmth. _

_She pulled off the mask to reveal her face and dropped it. _

_"Your leaving him alive." She said as I could feel her chest against my muscular one. _

_"Yes I want to leave him alive to make him hate, to suffer." I said as she put her hand to the back of my neck._

_ 'We're only 16 right now and we have killed many people than our irregular age.' I thought. _

_S__he bent her head down to my neck but I could still hear her whispering, _

_"you have some blood right here." Said lust as she licked the blood off my neck. _

_She pulled away, _

_"I'll see you," She said as she pulled out the sword. _

_"Huh?" I questioned and she smiled. _

_"Well, you'll need to rebuild this clan with some one," She said as she put the sword away and grabbed the mask. _

_She held it out to me and I took it as a memory. _

_She then disappeared. _

_I choose her to help me because she was the only one who sparred me._

_ No one would expect a girl to kill the clan such as herself. _

_She hidden herself to well from the others and so no one would have a clue. _

_I chose her to spare along with my brother. _

_I chose her to return to one day and rebuild a clan. _

(End flash back)

* * *

**omg im so devoted to this chapter nothing is going to stop me from - OH A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol R&R PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOT! for some reason ive been urging to write more of this so i will! R&R PLZ!!!!**

* * *

I think about that day, every day.

I would never forget the innocence I killed and the two I left alive.

But I was brought out of my thoughts and back into the room I was in.

Deidara,kisame and I were at the akatsuki hide out doing nothing as usual.

"I'm going for a walk," I said as I stood up to leave.

"Be back soon," Kisame said in a usual and boring tone.

I left to go think, and I found myself so far away from base that I found a lake.

I sat right in front of the black water and looked into it.

Thinking… I kept on remembering and thinking.

My heart was gone and some how it didn't bother but I just wished something could fill that black hole.

I heard a whistle and knew it was a signal.

I was gone in an instant.

When I finally arrived to kisame's whistle I looked at the front of the base to see many of our guards dead.

I wondered and walked through the field of blood to the front door which was broken down.

When finally arrived to the room where we were all sitting earlier to find all the guys looking at the dark figure with there jaw dropped.

"Itachi-san I'm glad you could make it," came the familiar voice, the voice I haven't heard in 5 years, Lust.

I walked up to them and stared at lust, she was different now she seemed more wiser, and prettier.

"What's your purpose?" Diedara asked as he eye rapped her.

She sighed, "I want to be a akatsuki member," I held my jaw up from dropping.

Knowing Lust she wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

**damn laptop...its always changing the way i write R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am devoted to this story and i hate it...huh...im rushing the relation ship...oh well R&R PLZ!**

* * *

I walked up to them and stared at lust, she was different now she seemed more wiser, and prettier.

"What's your purpose?" Diedara asked as he eye rapped her.

She sighed, "I want to be a akatsuki member," I held my jaw up from dropping. Knowing Lust she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well we need you to prove to us you can be one," Kisame said as he too, eye rapped her.

'If she stays here, shes probably going to get rapped,' I thought as I secretly noticed ever lady lump on her body.

"Sure," she said without any consideration of a threat.

"Well its not entirely up to us but if you pass a test, we'll tell the head akatsuki member and you'll become one." Deidara said.

She smiled and asked what it was,

"Well, your going to have to face off with one of us with" Deidara was cut off by Lust,

"with the intention to kill, I know," she said with the same smile still holding.

"Okay, what's your name, age, clans name, and anything else we need to know," Kisame said.

"My name is Lust, I forgot my last name because I killed the half my clan, I don't exactly remember them either, I'm 21." She said while staring at me.

I knew she didn't want to tell them that she killed the clan with me, and that she didn't want them to know we had the same last names.

"Did you name yourself Lust?" Deidara asked and she shook her head,

"No my mother wanted me to sell my body to the night so I killed her," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, do you hae any proof to tell us you killed some one," Kisame asked and we all looked at him like he was a idiot.

She pointed to the door where there was a huge mess of dead guards.

"Other than that," Kisame said. She lifted up her hand which had Orochimarus head in it.

"Okay I think she passes," Kisame said to me.

"No we still haven't given her a test, um, if you get one scratch on Itachi you'll become one for sure," Deidara said pointing to me.

Lust looked at me and back at the other two.

"Sure," she said and with that she dropped the head on a table.

"So when do we begin?" she asked.

"Anytime Itachi," Kisame said.

I walked out the door for her to follow me and then the others. Once we got to the blood field out front she didn't position herself, she just stood there.

"You may begin," Kisame said.

Lust only smiled and then she was gone. She was about to attack from behind so I ducked and grabbed her leg. She used her hands to stand herself up, and kicked me with the other leg. After that hit I grabbed that leg and threw her to the side. She disappeared again and my sharingon told me her next move.

She was right in front of me and had a kunai. I dodged it many of times until I noticed her disappear again. She turned out to be behind and cut the back of my shoulder. I got pissed and grabbed her arms and put my leg in front of hers and pushed her forward. I held her like that for a while until she decided to lick off the blood on the kunai.

I pulled her into my chest and whispered into her ear,

"you better put that tongue away before I put it to good use," and with that she put it back in her mouth.

"Oh… can you show me?" she asked teasingly and I only let go of her.

"I think she passed," I said as I walked away from her.

"Yeah," Deidara said gazing at her form.

* * *

**Whoa itachi gets kinky R&R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R PLZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now you need a cloak," Kisame said as we walked into the hide out.

"I don't need one," she said and that caught every ones attention.

"Huh?" Deidara asked as he walked up to her.

"Those things look hard to move in," she said and Kisame pushed through Deidara,

"so moving in tiny black shorts, garter belts attatching to your stockings, and a small black shirt with a knot in the middle is moving easier?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay then," Deidara said.

"So what are your names?" She asked and Deidara got pushed away by Kisame,

"Oh I'm Kisame, that's Deidara, and Itachi," He said and she smiled.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" She asked and I nearly chocked on air.

"Well nothing really we only kill, or assonate," Deidara said and she grinned.

"I do to much of killing… will you give me a tour Itachi?" She asked and I stood up.

"Hn," I said and she followed me to my room.

I closed the door behind her and once inside she laid down.

It bothered me, just seeing her do act like this made me envy her but even more want her.

I sat down on the bed next to her and she sat up.

"So how have you been?" She asked and I stayed silent.

"Oh the silent treatment, okay," she said as she stayed quiet.

"Why did you come?" I asked her and she scooted next to me.

"I followed you back here and got attacked by the guards." She said as she turned around leaning her back on mine.

"I've watched you for a while," she said putting her against my back.

"I've noticed," I said loving the warmth of her.

"Yeah? Well I've watched you now and then, but made sure you wouldnt notice it."

I knew what she meant, now and then I would feel some ones presents watching me.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, I've been kept in the dark but I never noticed you were there in front of me." I said to her and she rolled off me.

"I've noticed you have changed, you've become more cold." She said as she lay on her stomach.

"I watched you change," I said as I turned to her.

"How so?" she asked.

" I've watched you change, I looked away and you were on fire. It's like you never had wings. Now you feel so alive." She sat up.

"I took you home I pulled off your wings. Then I laughed." I finished.

"I once had wings, you took them from me, and I always waited for you to call my name and save me from the dark. I wanted you to save me from the nothing I've become." She said as she hugged the back of me.

"Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Only you are the life among the dead." I said to her as I turned around to see her.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" she asked and I turned off my sharingon and put it back on, she knew what I meant by that.

I stood up and grabbed her hand to walk out, and she said one last thing before letting go,

"until you find it there lead it back home," and with that she walked around on her own.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

** R&R PLZ!!! in this chappie itachi gets...different**

* * *

I walked back over to Kisame and Deidara talking about if she's going to sleep with them in their rooms.

"I don't trust you two with her, she'll stay in my room, she could probably kill you two and you two might fall for it." I said as I sat down.

"How can we trust you?" kisame said and Deidara nudged him to shut up.

"I'm not going to fall for her like you two have already," I said looking out the window.

"Well Itachi look at her outfit," Deidara said.

"See," I said and they stayed quiet.

When she entered all of our heads raised up.

"I'm going for a walk," she said and I stood up,

"I'll go to," I said as Deidara looked at me like you-fucker.

"I'll give you the signal if anything," I said to kisame and we left.

"So why did you come?" she asked and I ignored it.

"Itachi… you got to stop acting like this," she said as she put her hands behind her.

I looked at her and pinned her against a tree.

"Lust your acting like a tease, and your being annoying," I said to her.

"Oh really, taking you into consideration of mine, asking about you, dressing the way I choose to is annoying you!" she slightly yelled.

"No, asking me questions, and trying to bring us lust," I said to her as I let go of her.

"Sorry for caring for you," she said as she walked forward. I followed behind her and thought,

'She is really caring for me, maybe I'm going a little overboard… what am I thinking she's making me go soft!' I looked at her walking ahead of me, she bothered me but yet it wasn't so bad.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6 CHILDNESS

**for some freggin reason I LOVE THIS STORY R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Once she decided to stop the walk I felt something, I don't know what but it was something.

'She's changing me,' I thought as she climbed a tree to get to the top.

I watched her climb but forgot about the angle I was staring at her and turned around.

"Whats the matter Itachi never checked out my ass before?" she yelled down as she looked down at me.

I didn't answer her but I knew what she was implying.

_(Flash back) _

_"Okay, now climb the tallest tree without breaking a sweat." I said to her as we trained. _

_She nodded to me and ran up the side of the tree as I did to another. _

_Once I got to a branch and started using upper body strength._

_ I noticed her ahead of me and I decided to catch up my pace until I saw her backside. _

_'Damn,' I thought as I stopped moving. _

_"Hey Itachi stop staring at my ass and pick up the pace." She said with a smirk and she pulled onto another branch. _

_I grinned and brought myself up two more branches._

_ (End flash back)_

Once I noticed her high up in the tree I decided to teleport myself up there.

She was standing upside down and I was standing right side up.

"You seem childish," I said to her as she flipped upwards.

"And you seem like you have a bug up your," I stopped her before she could finish.

"Don't even finish that," I said to her as she smiled.

"Stop smiling!" I said to her and she only smiled bigger.

"Why no Itachi-kun?" She asked.

"Or just to make things fun, Sasuke-Kun." She said as she teleported into another tree.

"Not now Lust," I said and she only put up her bottom lip.

"Pwease?" she said and I only smirked.

I shook my head and she pouted.

I teleported to her and she flinched for a moment.

I was right behind her holding her mouth and my other hand against her stomach.

"Deidara got jealous," I said with a smirk as I nosed her hair.

* * *

**R&R PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay...thanx for the reviews just a reminder i dont own naruto...um...and theres bound to be a lemon scene...whore...R&R!**

* * *

Apparently Deidara came looking for us.

I felt her smile through my hand and she licked it.

"Lust," I said in annoying manner but also in a whisper.

She put her tongue away and watched as Kisame appeared.

"We need to do something," I said to her as I noticed the sun going down.

I teleported with her; to the back of the hideout and let go of her.

She made a small whimper and I looked back at her.

She started whistling and looking away.

I looked back to the doors and back to her.

She activated her own sharingon.

"How did you do that? Only males can do that," I questioned her and she smiled.

"I needed to protect myself ahead of time so I had Orochimaru's little helper help me." I widen my eyes and she turned it off.

She teleported onto my back and said,

"can I ride you?" in a teasing way and I said,

"sure, fast and hard or slow and easy?" I asked her and she teleported in front of me.

"Which would you prefer?" she asked as she put her arms around my neck.

"Which one satisfy's me," I said as I put my arms around the lower part of her back.

I pulled her closer to me until, I noticed myself starting to like the feeling of her in some regions.

"Why are you so tense?" she asked as she slid down one of her arms to my chest.

"Hn," I said to her as I remembered the Deidara and all the other Akatsuki members coming back to the hideout.

"We got to go," I told her and she let go of me and walked into the hideout.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!**

** -Noa**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

She fell asleep in my room and I waited for Kisame, Deidara and all the other members to come back so we could discuss this.

Once they arrived I was sitting down in a window ledge.

"So how was your walk with Lust?" Kisame asked and I shook my head.

"We need to tell the head member soon." I said.

'How am I going to sleep?' I thought as we entered a office.

I needed to become serious so I wouldn't blank out but it was hard trying to get her image of laying on my bed out of my head.

"So Itachi she got a scratch on you?" One of the members asked and I nodded.

"Do you think she passed?" he asked.

"She's a good fighter," I said looking at the head of Orochimaru.

"Okay well- why is Orochimaru's head on the desk?" he stopped and Deidara laughed.

"She brought that in as proof," Kisame said holding in his laughter.

"She passes," a lot of the Akatsuki members said together.

"Alright well she said she doesn't want to wear a cloak?" the headman said.

"And what's she wearing?" The man said.

"Well she's wearing tiny black shorts, garter belts with stockings attached to them, and a small black shirt with a knot in the middle." Kisame said.

"Okay?" the headman said.

"Well she seems like a powerful weapon, lets have a vote," One Akatsuki member said.

"Don't you want to see her first?" Deidara said and they all agreed.

They ran like wild dogs running for meat.

Apparently Lust was the meat.

Once they got to my door they silently opened it to peak in.

Everyone saw Lust in the window side and looking at us.

She jumped down and said,

"Hey boys," They all said hi back to her and then I closed the door.

"Itachi why is she in your room?" the headman asked,

"Notice how you all fall for her body, I don't." I said and he knew what I meant.

"Okay we'll see how she does," the headman said and everyone agreed.

* * *

**Thnax for the reviews! R&R PLZ!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R plz**

* * *

Kisame and Deidara stayed with me until everyone went into there rooms.

All three of us went into the room.

Lust was walking up the wall and when we walked in loss balance but regained it.

"Childish," I said,

"bug up your ass," she said and she walked to the top of the ceiling.

The other two looked at us like what-the-hell but I just smirked and Lust just sighed.

"We need to do something," She said and I answered with

"sleep," but I guess Kisame took that the wrong way and coughed something.

Lust jumped down and landed sitting on my bed.

"I wonder why sleep?" she said as she grinned at me.

"Yeah Itachi its only 12:00 AM," Deidara said.

"Yeah and tomorrow we have a mission." I said to him as he shut up.

"Well something still says I don't trust you," he answered back and Lust looked in curiosity.

"Wouldn't you hear her make a noise if so?" I asked and just remembered Lust was right there.

"I don't know? Maybe your small in the pa-" He was cut off by Lust.

"What kind of noise Itachi?" she said with a smirk.

"Nothing, leave," he said to them and then me.

"What ever you say," Kisame said as he pulled Deidara with him.

"Whos sleeping where?" she asked and I really didn't want to give up my bed but she would make me.

"You can sleep on the bed I'm not tired," I said as I moved to the window side.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I thought no but I said yes.

"You can sleep with me," she said and I looked at her and shook my head.

"Oh come on Itachi don't act like you never had before," she said with a smirk and held the pillow on her lap.

"No, I don't want something to end up happening," I said and she crossed her fingers,

"I promise I wont try anything," she said and I smiled.

"Its not you I'm worried about," I said and she got the idea.

"Well I'll kick your ass if you do that," she said and I shook my head.

"I don't want to risk some one walking in and seeing us like that." I said and she smiled.

"Then kill them," She said.

"Hn," I said and she got off the bed.

She walked up to me and sat in front of me on the window side.

"Then I wont sleep," she said and I didn't want to care.

"Then your screwed for the time being," I said and she scooted closer.

"Don't talk dirty," she said as she put a finger to my mouth.

"Use a clone or something," she said and I gave in soon enough after her begging.

She pulled on my hand and I got off the window with her.

She pulled me to the bed and I took a deep breath that I was glad she didn't hear.

She sat down and I sat down too.

She laid down and I did after her.

I didn't get cold because I was in a cloak, but she was so I put the blanket over her.

She grabbed my hand and looked at the scars and bruises from past memories and missions.

She just looked at it and I just smiled.

She grabbed my other hand and pulled it over her so I was holding her.

I noticed the position and hopped to god nobody would walk in.

I smelled her hair and loved it.

I held on for my life trying not to take her right then and there.

And luckily I didn't

* * *

**thnx 4 the reviews plz R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay thanx for the reviews!!!!! **_

* * *

_

_(Flash back/ Itachi's dream) _

_I see her a lot, she gets beat on and does nothing about it. _

_She has great power within her I can tell but hasn't unleashed it._

_I watched her for quiet a while now and noticed she is full of hate. _

_She tells them she would walk the path of revenge and they only laughed. _

_Maybe that's why I helped her. _

_I helped her since I started to talk to her. _

_She went to the same high school as me and never said much. _

_She didn't show her true features because she didn't want to. _

_I took her into my home and told Sasuke not to let my parents find out she was spending a lot of time with me in there and even sleep there too._

_Once in my room she sat in a corner. _

_"You don't have to be shy, I've been watching you for quiet a while now and your not that shy." I said as I held out my hand she took it and scooted closer. _

_We talked and talked more on what her problems were and I promised to help them._

_It got dark and she didn't need to go to her house. _

_She asked if she could stay with me._

_I nodded in a reply and let her sleep in my bed. _

_I locked my door so nobody would get in and watched her sleep. _

_She woke up and noticed I was just sitting there watching. _

_"I-Itachi you can sleep with me," she said and I shook my head. _

_"Come please?" She asked and I said no. _

_She sat up and said, _

_"you need to sleep and its not right of me to take your bed without you getting any sleep." She said as she held out her hand._

_I caved in and slept to the side of her while she slept on her stomach facing me. _

_I smiled at the sight and fell asleep._

_I woke up to her scooting into me and I smiled and put my arms around her. _

_This happened many of nights. _

_She went through various tasks and didn't complain about it ._

_I ripped her away from her wings and gave her a better choice into knowing how cruel the world can be._

_I taught her many things, brought her down to Earth and am now training her. _

_She seems to be loving the hatred now. _

_She's on fire with fighting and that one day when she was stronger, full of hate, and had the intention to kill, she saw that same group. _

_She tortured them at first but then told them. _

_"I told you all I was going to walk like this," and with that she slit all their throats with just one swing._

_She was different, she showed her features. _

_She wore her hair down, wore clothes that suited her and kiiled for her own reasons. _

_I walked up to her and she had some portions of her splattered with blood._

_I held out my hand and she took it._

_(End flash back)_

_

* * *

_

**R&R PLZ!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay the lemon isnt going to start for a while so what im putting at the bottom in the bold letters is just scene from the next chappie ...NOTHING GROSS REALLY!**

* * *

(Lust pov)

I felt warmth surrounding me in my sleep and I could feel my lips bringing to a smile.

_(Flash back/ Lust's dream) _

_Itachi had just caught a Kunai that backfired on me. _

_He hands were bleeding from the slits the sides made. _

_"I'm sorry," I said as I dropped the other kunai and walked up to him._

_ I held his hand and ripped a part of my shirt and tied it around his hand. _

_He watched me and his eyes followed my every movements. _

_I tightened the cloth on his hand and said sorry before he could make a noise. _

_I held his hand in mine putting pressure on it and he still stared at me. _

_I noticed ran starting to fall and he stepped back with his hand. _

_He looked up and took another step back and slipped._

_ He fell into mud and sat up. _

_"Ew," he said and I laughed. _

_He stared at me to atop but that didn't help. _

_"I save your life and you soon laugh," he said with a smirk. _

_"Oh my hero, here." I said as I gave him my hand. _

_I forgot what the consequences could be and he pulled me down. _

_"Hey!" I said as he smiled. _

_I noticed I was laying on top of him and he smiled looking into my eyes. _

_He rolled over me so he was on top and looked into my eyes. _

_He bent down slowly and I pulled half way up and put my arm around his neck and he came down slowly to my lips. _

_We were kissing in mud until he pulled up. _

_He gave me a hand an I took it. _

_He put his arm around my neck and I put mine around his waist as we walked to his house. _

_(End flash back)_

* * *

**okay this is the scene from the next chappie nothing gross is going to happen... R&R PLZ!!!!!**

I thought for a moment.

(Itachis pov)

"Oh..Itachi…" she moaned and I saw her hand grip the bed sheets.

'I cant take this,' I thought.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**okay thnx for the reviews plz R & R sorry i havent updated in a while**

* * *

I thought for a moment.

'Should I see what Itachi thinks … if I have a interesting dream.' I felt him move, I knew he was awake.

I moved out of his grip and he pulled me back in it.

I decided it was time to start the dream.

"Oh…" Itachi lifted up his head.

(Itachis pov)

'What the hell?' I thought as I looked at her.

"Ohhh… harder," she said in a moaning way.

I felt a lot of blood rushing and it wasn't to my head.

I wondered what kind of dream was she dreaming of.

"hmmm that's it," she said again and I pulled my arm out from under her.

I was on four legs watching her moan and wondered if I kissed her what would happen.

"Oh..Itachi…" she moaned quietly and I saw her hand grip the bed sheets.

'I cant take this,' I thought as I leaned forward to her.

"uh… deeper," she said and as I pressed my lips on hers.

She didn't do much so I gently slid my tongue in her mouth to play with hers.

She moaned some more and then I felt her arms go around my neck.

I knew she was awake now.

She started kissing back and soon pushed my chest up for her to breath.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked and I smirked and leaned back down.

I started kissing down her neck and she bit my bottom lip in a kinky way.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"This should be our secret hand shake." She said with a smirk as she pushed me up and she got up standing on the bed with her knees as I did.

I pulled her into a hug and she hugged back.

"I missed you too." I said and she nodded.

Once we let go of the hug that seemed to last forever she got up to get ready for the day.

I got up with her and right when she opened the door I closed it.

"Hey wh" she didn't have time to say anything before I pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her again.

She smiled through our mouths and pulled my head closer to hers.

She bit at my bottom lip wanting me to open my mouth and I did.

She pushed her tongue in my mouth and I to her.

We heard foot steps and pulled apart.

I was sitting in the window again and she was sitting on the bed looking at the floor when Deidara opened the door.

"I CAUGHT YOU- oh your not doing anything." He said as me and Lust looked at him.

"Well its time to go," he said and Lust walked out.

I followed behind her and Deidara eyed me.

"So anything?" he asked and I shook my head.

I finally relized Lust was wearing high heels and walked up to her.

"You need to wear something less showy and easy to run in." I said to her as Deidara finally came.

"I didn't bring any clothes exactly with me." She said and I nodded.

"Go buy some," I said and she shrugged.

"Yeah I'm at the Akatsuki hide out and the nearest mall is 3 hours away." She said.

"Then go after our mission." Deidara said and she smiled.

"I'm not going alone," she said and Deidara offered.

"Deidara, Kisame and you will come," she said as she teleported off.

"When was that agreed?" Kisame said coming out of nowhere.

"Apparently just now." Deidara said.

* * *

told ya'll it was nothing...R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I have a feeling theres going to be alot of chappies in this story so hold on. Thanx for reviewing...**

* * *

Itachi and Lust in love

We walked into the main Akatsuki's office and there was Lust sitting on a table crossing her legs and drinking coffee.

And to her right was a group of horny Akatsuki men.

They where watching her every move.

She jumped off the desk to reveal the head man siting there with a big smile.

"Glad you could make it, today Lust, Itachi, and kisame are going into the forest to see what Lust can do, Deidara you will take over all the other men." He said and Deidara had a look of shock on his face.

"What if they don't listen?" he asked.

"Well that's not my problem." The head man said and Lust butted in.

"Well, I think they will listen Deidara," she said as she said as she sat back on the desk with a kunai in hand.

"Wont you boys?" she asked and they all answered

'YES!' and she smiled.

"Good, I want to find you all listening and doing what Deidara says when I get back," She said and they all agreed.

Kisame opened the door for Lust and I followed behind before he stopped me.

"Hey you do like her," he said and I shook my head.

He put his sword down to lean on,

"Do you like her?" He asked again and I stared at him.

"She's attractive… why do you like her?" I asked.

"She's attractive," he said as he put the giant sword on his shoulder.

"No whats really up with you?" I asked and he smiled.

"I think she's hot but if you like her you know I'll back down," he said and I smiled.

"I like her," I said and he nodded.

He left once Lust came back into the long hallway yelling for us.

Kisame waited for us out front while I stood in the door way waiting for Lust to finish up her water.

"Hey Itachi were do I throw it away?" she asked with a wink and I looked to Kisame and he rolled his eyes.

I walked back to Lust who was sitting on a counter and asked

"What?" she smiled and put her hands on my shoulders.

I looked out the window to make sure Kisame wasn't looking and to the hall way.

"Its not safe," I said.

I picked her up and leaned her against a corner wall nobody could see us in and she bit my bottom lip.

I licked her lips and slid my tongue in.

I felt her hand wonder down my chest and made me smile. I

gently placed her down as we finished our last kisses.

"Tasty." She said and I smirked.

She walked out to Kisame and smiled at him.

I walked out later and we ran off the forest.

* * *

**R&R PLZ!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi and Lust in love

When we got there some ANBU attacked us and kisame killed them all and looked back at Lust to see if she saw.

She clapped.

"Kisame nice, but you do know this is for me right?" I asked and he nodded.

Soon enough more ANBU came in search of the others and it was Lust turn.

For the first two she activated her sharingon.

They both came at her and she vanished next thing I knew she was behind them slicing their necks open.

The other two ran after her and vanished and she ducked as they kicked each other and causing their legs to break.

She pulled out their leg joints and cut it off.

"See I like to torture them." she said holding the leg.

She used her chakra strings to them and around a tree.

So all the ANBU where tied to a tree with one of their legs off.

"Nice," Kisame said and she smiled.

"I have to go," he said as he walked away.

Later on we heard a noise of liquid hitting another liquid and sure enough he was taking a piss.

"Oh wow," she said as she looked away from the noise.

"Lust," I said looking to her.

She stopped and she didn't even look back.

I went up behind her and gently put my hands around her waist.

"Yeah?" she asked and I smiled.

"You have some blood right here," I said as I licked the blood off her neck.

"Interesting," she said as she turned around in my grip.

"Itachi where did you learn to pleasure a woman?" she asked and I smirked.

"High school," I said as I went down to kiss her.

Right before our lips touched we heard the peeing stop.

"Damn it," I said as she pulled away.

"Hey Itachi," Kisame said.

"Kisame I don't want to see your pee," I said.

"Not that, look." He said and I shook my head.

"Not like that, I see some girl ANBU." Kisame said.

I walked over there and noticed they were swimming in a waterfall …naked.

I turned around quickly to see Lust behind me.

"So this is what you guys do most?" she asked and I shook my head and Kisame nodded.

"Well," she said looking at me.

She jumped over the stream Kisame urinated in.

"Hey," she said as she jumped onto the other side.

"Oh hello who are you?" some girl said as they looked to Lust,

"Oh my name is Kimmi," Lust said looking back to us hiding in the bushes.

"My bad I didn't recognize you," the woman said and then she bowed.

"What the fuck?" Kisame whispered to me and I didn't answer.

"What brings you here?" She asked and Lust shrugged.

"I'm on a mission, but I wanted to hang out and talk with other females." Lust said and I knew what she was trying to do.

"Oh okay your always welcome here my queen," The lady said as she grabbed Lust hand to take with her.

"Okay I'm tired of waiting," Kisame said after 2 hours of watching the girls talk and swim.

"Hold on we have to wait for Lust," I said still watching.

"Hey I have an idea lets play truth or dare?" One girl asked and Kisame took back what he said when he turned his head to watch.

"Okay," Lust said staring back at us.

"Oh, I want to dare you queen! Who gets a chance like that?" A girl asked and Lust nodded.

"What do they mean Queen?" I asked Kisame and he shrugged.

"Queen Kimmi, do you like a special person?" She asked and Lust nodded.

Kisame said he was flattered and I smirked.

"Okay, I dare you and you to," she looked back at us and back again,

"kiss."

That blew me away.

"Okay," they said cheerfully and Kisame sat down to see better.

"Okay now Queen I want to see you do the same with her," They said and me and Kisame pushed furthered into the bush to see better.

She nodded and turned to the girl.

"That's hot…" Kisame said and I smiled.

"Okay I dare you to have a good time because my mission is over in 30 minutes." Lust said as she put back on her shorts, shirt, and garter belts with shoes.

When she walked over wet Kisame had to ask.

"Lust what was that all about?" Lust smiled and she patted Kisames head.

I grabbed her hand,

"what was with the queen?" I asked and she took her hand back.

"You don't know? Oh, well ask Deidara," she said and she did a hand sign that made her hair flare up and come back down dry.

She smiled and we were all gone in an instant.

* * *

**SORRY! I havent updated in a while I know but heres a long chappie R&R PLZ!!!**


End file.
